Ironically Perfect
by AllyKat2108
Summary: Becky is kidnapped and tortured by a demon trying to get information on Sam and Dean. The boys come to her aid and emotions arise. Sam/Becky
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't really know why but I've had this idea running around in my head for weeks, I keep tweaking it and then killing it, lol. I think its time to just put in on paper and see what happens. It takes place in season 7...again no idea why I have such a soft spot for Becky. I guess cause she kinda gets the fangirl dream...Sam and Dean being real...and I want a happy ending for that crazy fanfiction writer.

Disclaimer: Kripke is King. I own nothing you recognize!

Chapter 1: Becky Rosen: Single White Hostage

Becky knew she in trouble, big time. Her hands were tied to the arms of the sturdy wooden chair, and her legs bound together. The creaking of the wood floors above her head alerted her that the demon that had taken her three days before was back from where ever he had been for the last few hours. Becky was tired, her throat sore from screaming, her wrist now bleed from struggling against the rough, tight rope. Her face was swollen and bruised from all the blows to the face she had taken during the 'interrogation'. The door at the top of the stairs opened, allowing the first light Becky had seen in hours to cascade down the stairs. The demon flipped the switch at the top of the stairs and slowly walked down them. The Demon was possessing a nice looking, thirty something year old man.

"Becky, how are you feeling today?" The Demon asked with a menacing smile. "What not talkative today?"

"No." Becky's voice was low and gruff, and it sounded so foreign to her own ears.

"Well the sooner you tell me what I want to know the sooner I can end all this suffering."

"I already told you, I don't know." Becky barked out.

"Aww Becky" The Demon slapped her across the face. "I don't" smack "believe" smack "you." A fresh trickle of blood escaped from her mouth, dripping onto her stained jeans. "Now, where exactly is Sam Winchester?"

`~``~``~``~``~``~ 34 Hours Before~``~``~``~``~``~``~``

"Dude, answer your fucking phone!" Dean yelled from his bed and pulled his pillow over his head.

Sam sat up and reached for his cell phone on the night stand between the two full size beds.

"Hello?"

"Sam its Jody, Jody Mills."

"Sheriff? Whats going on?"

"It may not be anything but a women went missing yesterday." Sam was now fully awake and had flipped the lamp on beside the bed.

"And you think it something supernatural?"

"I do, but thats not the only reason I'm calling...the girl that went missing, she well I'm not sure how to say this Sam. Its Becky Rosen."

"Becky? She's missing?"

"Yes, and according to her file your her ex husband. I just thought you might want to know."

"Yeah, thanks sheriff." Sam snapped his phone shut and dragged his jeans back on. "Dean, wake up." Sam began throwing stuff into the duffel bag that laid on the small round 'dinner' table. "Dude, seriously get up."

"I'm up, I'm up! Jesus, wheres the fire?"

"Becky has been missing since yesterday morning." Sam said quickly after tossing the last of the boys clothes into the duffel bag. "We need to head to Delaware and find her."

"Like crazy Becky?" Dean asked while zipping up his jeans. Sam just shot him a dirty look and headed out the motel door.

Three hours into the trip Dean and Sam knew everything about the case thus far.

"So Becky's neighbor called 911 yesterday saying that some guy carried Becky down the hallway and threw her in the trunk of his car and drove away." Sam said without looking up from his laptop.

"Well we're about 45 minutes out of Delaware, lets find a motel, wash up and play detective." Dean said confidently from behind the wheel.

`~``~``~``~``~``~``~``SUPERNATURAL~``~``~``~``~``~``~

"Should we call Bobby?" Sam asked impatiently. "We've hit a dead end Dean."

"Sammy, you need to calm down. I know we keep hitting dead ends but we will get a break, we always do."

"She's been missing for almost 72 hours Dean, we know a demon took her because we found sulfur at her apartment, what we don't know is why and where she was taken." Sam slammed the book he was reading down. "I think its time we call Bobby." Sam said again with more confidence then before.

"Sam, whats going on here?"

"Becky was taken by a demon."

"Yeah, I know. I mean whats going on with you? Its not like you to lose your head because after one day of investigating we know at least what we are up "s half the battle man." Dean held his hand open in a physical gesture of 'Come on'.

"Its Becky." Sam's eyebrows raised and sighed heavily "There is no reason for a demon to take her. She isn't in the life, she doesn't have any kind of information. Which means they took her because of me."

"Sam we haven't seen her in months since she roofied you, and made you marry her." Dean stressing 'marry her'. "She did this to herself, so stop blaming yourself for shit that has nothing to do with you."

"Okay, yes she did drug me and leave me tied to a bed. But she also realized what she was doing was wrong and lead us to that demon. Come on man, she was given a hell of a lot better deal then any of us have ever gotten, and she did the right thing."

"What was her deal?" Dean asked curiously.

Sam's lip curved up slight. "25 years, guaranteed."

Dean let out a low, long whistle. "Damn."

"People piss away their souls for a hell of a lot less."

"Or in Crowley's case a few inches." Dean said with a smirk on his face.

"Words truly hurt Dean." A suave British accent said from behind the boys.

"Crowley." Sam practically growled.

"What are you doing here?" Dean demanded.

"I've come in regards to the misses." Crowley nodded towards Sam.

Sam's eyes hardened. "You took Becky?

"Of coarse not, I've come to help."

Dean rolled his eyes and huffed. "You want to help us?"

"I gave you my word that the demons would lay low til our leviathan problem is solved. And to my knowledge our levianthan problem is still an issue! When are you two planning on handling that by the way?"

Dean's body tensed up. "We're working on it."

"Forget the pissing contest, where is Becky?" Sam asked impatiently.

"Right, I don't know. However ill do some digging and find out. Be back in a jiff."

`~``~``~``~``~``~``~MEANWHILE~``~``~``~``~``~``~

"Becky, Becky, Becky...I only like it do it harder when you try to hold back that luscious scream." The Demon taunted as he jabbed the small knife into Becky's stomach.

"Donald, what part of leave the Winchester's alone did you not understand?" Crowley demanded.

Donald pulled the knife out of Becky's body causing a sharp hiss of pain from her, then dropping it to the ground. "Crowley, let me explain."

"Blah, blah,blah I'm sorry is all I'm going to hear, when the King of Hell tells you to do something you had better do it." Crowley snaps his fingers and the Demon fail to the ground, black smoke leaving his body and evaporating into the air.

Crowley unties Becky, picks her up bridal style and demon mojo zaps them to Sam and Dean.

Crowley cleared his throat."Delivery, one bleeding former bride." When the boys turned there heads but didn't immediately rush to Becky's side, Crowley shot them a dirty look. "Come get this thing!"

Sam rushed over to get Becky out of Crowley's arms. "Is she dead?" Sam asked horrified.

"No, she'll be fine."

"She's been stabbed."

"He didn't stab her in any of her organs." Crowley said matter of factly. "And I hope the next time I see you boys our black goo friends are taken care of." Then he disappeared.

"When need to take her to a hospital Dean."

~``~``~``~``~``~``~``HOSPITAL~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``

"She's gonna need a lot of help for a few weeks, and in a lot of pain but she is gonna make it." The doctor told the boys in the hallway outside of Becky's room. The said their thank yous and the doctor left.

"Well we better hit the road before the cops show up asking a bunch of questions we don't have any answers to, not to mention we are kinda on high alert still. Remember the killing spree our dopplegangers went on?"

"We cant just leave her Dean. She doesn't have anyone to help her."

Dean raised both his eyebrows "And? Not our problem."

"It may not be your problem, but I'm not gonna leave her after a demon stabbed and tortured her for three days to find out where I was."

"Goddamn it Sam, I'll get the car you get Samlicker81 and meet me out front."

"Samlicker81?"

"Yeah didn't you know? Thats her username." Dean wiggled both eyebrows and walked away.

Sam walked into her small hospital room. "Hey Becky."

"Sam."

"How do you feel?"

Becky shrugged her shoulders. "Fine."

"Look Becky, we need to talk."

Becky's eyes slightly watered up. "Sam, trust me I learned my lesson. So whatever crap your going to tell me about how this is what I get for kidnapping you, save it."

"Wait, no. Becky this isn't your fault. Its just, we need to leave."

"I figured you and Dean would be driving off in the Impala by now anyways."

"No, Becky your coming with us."

Becky looked confused. "What?"

"Your coming with me and Dean. You need to rest but we need to get somewhere safe first."

"I think I'm hallucinating, these pain meds are amazing."

Sam smiled and laughed at the serene expression that fell on her face. Sam unhooked her from all her IVs and helped lead her down the long hospital hallway. "Does it hurt to walk?" Sam asked concerned.

"I cant feel anything, so nope no pain."

They made it out the front doors without turning any heads, which was good news. Sam opened the door to the blue dodge car.

"Whats this? Where's your baby?" Becky asked Dean when she climbed in behind him.

"I know its terrible, the Impala is to high profile."

"Oh yeah the killing spree, that wasn't you guys was it?" Becky asked.

"No, biblical creatures." Dean said normally.

"Oh, wells that is new."

Dean smirked. "Your telling us." Sam climbed into the front seat and shrugged his jacket off, handing it to Becky. "You can use this as a pillow if you want."

"Thanks, I'm so sleepy."

"Its probably best if you just try to sleep." Sam said sympathetically.

Becky nodded and laid down across the backseat. "Where are we going?" She asked softly.

"Montana, its a old safe house of Rufus." Dean answered. Becky tried to think how far Montana was from Delaware but realized her brain was to tired to try and do any kind of math conversions. She inhaled the smell of Sam Winchester and drifted off to sleep.

AN: Reviews? I plan on this being a few chapters long. Becky will definitely be a toned down version of her self. Torture tends to change people's personalities and Becky will be no different. But she is a super crazy fangirl so she had to ask about the impala...a true fangirl in a coma would wake up a la bobby singer to ask where the hell is the Impala. lol Hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Supernatural related at all! Eric Kripke is the rightful owner, I'm just playing in his sandbox :)

Chapter 2:

Becky's eyes fluttered open when she felt the engine to the blue dodge turn off. She slowly sat up and waited for Sam to get out of the front seat so she could climb out. After Sam stepped out of the car he offered his hand to Becky.

"Can you climb out?" Sam asked Becky.

She nodded her head and grabbed onto Sam's hand. She tried with all her strength to get out of the backseat, when she tried pulling herself up the pain that shot through her stomach was excruciating. She bit her lower lip but the moan of pain slipped out.

"Becky, let me help you. You're going to rip your stitches." Sam said after the small gasp of pain escaped her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, her right hand tightened on Sam's outstretched one. Her left hand clutched the passenger side's head rest and attempted to pull herself out of the car. It was truly an epic fail, the pain hit her so hard and so fast she couldn't stop the tears from escaping from her blue eyes.

Sam's eyes widened and leaned further into the car."Jesus...Becky, its okay. I'm gonna get you out of the car, let me help you."

Becky nodded her head in agreeance. Sam swept his large arms under her and swiftly maneuvered her out of the old blue car. He kicked the door shut and glanced down at Becky. "I'm just gonna carry you inside. Seems easier in the long run." Sam said sheepishly. He climbed the few stairs onto the porch like he wasn't carrying anything let alone a human body.

"Must be a hazard of the occupation." Becky mumbled to herself.

"How so?" Sam asked and stopped to open the door. A walk into the living room.

"You just are really strong, and I figured it cause you have drug a lot of dead bodies around."

"True, but you're also really light." Sam said after to setting her down on the couch, giving the end of her nose a little tap. Which instantly reminded him of the time he wiped the red marker off her nose when they had been _married. _"Anyways the tv gets crappy reception and you'll have to fight Dean over his damn spanish soap, but we have beer. So there is that to look forward too."

"I just wanna heal up, and get outta your way. I have actually had all the excitement I can handle for the rest of the week I think." Becky said softly.

Sam knelt in front of her and the look on his face was hurting her more than her body. He looked so sad. "Becky, I am so sorry this happened to you. We've been looking for you for three days and we just kept hitting dead ends. I'm just really sorry I couldn't save you. I bet you're wishing right about now that all this was really just a book still."

Becky glanced down, trying to hide the tears that were forming in the corners of her eyes."Sam, I did this to myself. I should have never used that damn love elixir, eye for an eye. Its poetic justice at its best. I kidnapped you, therefore I got kidnapped and _tortured_. Three folds and all that. I've seen The Craft."Becky suddenly clamped her mouth shut and looked down. "I know that was just a movie, I do know the difference Sam. But that's all I know and I figure go with what you know. And I know my cult classics."

"No, I get it. You have to relate to that because you aren't meant to be in the life. You're a girl that like to escape into this world, not be trapped by it."

Becky gasped and shook her head. "No, I decided to use magic on you, and force you into 25 years of bliss with me. That was a horrible thing I did, if some man did that to me I would never speak to them again. Trust me I deserve every last ache and pain."

"You didn't deserve this. You repaid your debt to me when you saved my life, I told you to run but you stayed and saved me."

"I would die for you Sam."

Sam sighed soften and patted her hand."Becky." A one word plea begging her to not go there, an affection warning of don't make me tell you 'I _don't _feel the same way, but I'm very _fond _of you.'

"I'm not going to go all stalker girl on you, I promise. But I love you, I love you so much I was given the opportunity to be with you for as long as I lived and the only thing that stopped me was knowing deep down inside you would never love me. I want you to be happy, that's why as soon as I can I'm going to leave and respect the fact that you don't ever want to see me again."

Sam was taken back by her words, not of her devotion but of her overall need to run, to escape. To _leave _him. She wanted to leave him and the thought of it hurt his feelings.

"I didn't say I didn't ever wanna see you again."

"You don't have too. I'm smarter than I appear, I can read in between the lines Sam."

"Becky, you got a while to heal so why don't we just cross that bridge when we get there."

Becky huffed in annoyance. "Sam, don't do this okay. I can't handle this fake sincerity, puppy dog act. Any other day of the week this would be a total dream, but honestly my pain meds are all worn off and I literally feel like someone has cut me open and poured lava into me. Like I said I get it, I don't need you pretending to be nice to me. I don't need your pity."

Sam's body tensed up at Becky's harsh words. "I don't pity you. I can't really categorize what I'm feeling but its not pity. I have been a total nervous wreck these last few days looking for you. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't think straight I was in such a panic."

Dean cleared his throat loudly. "Sam, can I talk to you in private for a minute?"

"Sure Dean." Sam looked back at Becky and squeezed her hand. "You try and get some sleep and I get you something for the pain when I'm done talking to Dean."

"Pain meds would be awesome." Becky squeaked back.

Sam and Dean walked to the back door and stood outside to talk.

"What are you doing man?" Dean insisted as soon as the door was closed.

"Nothing." Sam said defensively.

"Dude, you're playing with fire. I know she is hurt, limping around like Bambi but don't go filling her head with that bullshit."

"What bullshit?"

"I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, I couldn't think...blah blah blah, that bullshit."

"Its the truth." Sam said sternly.

Dean rubbed his right hand over his face and sighed. "Why is that Sammy? Please tell me you don't have Stockholm Syndrome."

"Stockholm Syndrome?" Sam asked in shock.

"Yeah, where you go all psycho and fall in love with the bitch that drugged and kidnapped you."

"I know what it is, I'm surprised you know what it means." Sam shot back.

"I read ya know." Dean leaned up against the house and looked at Sam. "Sammy, be careful. I don't know what the hell is going on here. I didn't want her with us to begin with, but we didn't have time to argue at the hospital. I don't know if you're being dosed with love potion or what, but you better cut this Romeo act."

"Dean! You've been with me the whole time. She hasn't done anything to me. I'm not in love with her." Sam said.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't have some feelings for her."

"I don't."

"Not even deep...deep...deep down?" The look on Sam's face was all the answer Dean needed. "Goddamn Sammy, you've got a hard on for your super fan. Well I can tell ya this, if you do have feelings for her don't fuck her."

"Dean." Sam said in a warning tone.

Dean shrugged his shoulders and pointed at him. "Its a well known fact that everytime you sleep with a girl she dies."

"Thats not true."

"Yeah, well you think about it for a minute." Dean said as he walked back into the house. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey and two cold beers from the fridge and sat down next to Becky on the red couch.

"How ya holden up?" Dean asked nonchalantly to Becky.

"Eh, I'll live."

Dean snorted and nodded his head. "Well since you've official gotten your first demon beating, like you aint ever been beat before, and you survived. I'm gonna let you in on the age old secret of a hunter. Booze."

"No thanks, I don't need a hangover on top of this concussion I have." Becky snapped.

"Put the claws away kitten, Trust me. Sam is gonna hook you up with some meds but its only gonna dull this pain. You're gonna wanna pass the fuck out. So take a shot of the whiskey, chase with the beer. Repeat, oh I dunno. How much you weigh?...110?"

"105, but I haven't eat in a few days." Becky shot back.

"Okay so take about 4 or 5 shots, finish the beer and then pop two of whatever Sam brings back."

"And I'll just fall asleep?"

Dean cracked open the two beers, handing one to her. The twist the whiskey cap off, tossing it on the coffee table. He held the whiskey bottle in the air. "Observe." He gulped a shot down and took a swig of his beer. "Here."

Becky tilted the whiskey bottle after she put it to her lips and swallowed the burning shot. "Chase it with your beer, Becky" Dean reminded her. She sipped her beer and grimaced.

"You'll get use to it champ." Sam walked in the front door holding a clear orange bottle in his hand. "Sammy, give me the goodies." Sam tossed the bottle to Dean. Dean grabbed it and looked at the label. "Perfect. Okay Becky, two for you. One for me." Dean said amused. Closing the lid and shaking the bottle. "Now, do another shot, beer chaser, then take the pill." Dean instructed.

Sam's eyes went wide. "Dean." Sam hissed.

Dean made his 'So What' face. "The girl is in pain, let her sleep it off. She isn't gonna OD, dude chill. Becks, welcome to the Winchetser way. I always wondered why dad drank so much, guess we all know now." Dean said with a smirk and killed his beer. Becky brought the whiskey bottle back to her lips and took a big as gulp as she could. She fought the urge to gag and swallowed, a small amount dribbling down her chin. Dean smirked and took the bottle from her. "That a girl. I promise when you wake up you'll feel a little bit better. Take your pills and bitch face over there can help you to your room." Dean said pointing at Sam who stood straight and rigid, arms crossed, with a hostile look on his face. Becky took the two pills and finished her beer.

"Okay, Sam will you help me now?" Sam smiled and nodded his head. He lifted Becky up and carried her to the far left bedroom. "Sam. I gotta pee." Becky said bashfully. Sam nodded his head and open the bathroom door. He lowered her to the sink counter top and unbuttoned her jeans, lifted the toilet lid. And placed her gently on her feet. "Okay, I think I can hobble from here to the toilet. Thanks."

"Right. I'll be outside the door." Sam said and closed the door behind him.

Becky shoved the jeans off her legs and pulled her plain pink cotton panties down. Not her normal style actually but she didn't question Dean when he handed her the clothes a couple hours into the roadtrip. Not that she had a right to be picky about underwear. She still had enough pain meds in her that she was able to shimmy the panties and jeans on her slender hips in the back seat while boys turned their back and stood guard at the trunk of the dodge.

She sat on the toilet seat and relieved her bladder, the sigh of relief was a totally body rush and Becky realized she was drunk or high or both. Causing peeing had never felt so good. She wiped and flushed the toilet. She braced herself and was able to pull up into a stand position. She shimmed the pink panties back on and sighed when she realized she wouldn't be able to bend down and grab her jeans.

"Sam, can I borrow something to sleep in. Like a T-shirt or something." Becky asked through the closed door.

"Can I come in? I have some things for you already."

"Sure, I'm covered."

Sam opened the door and closed it behind him. "I thought a button up would be easier to get into."

"Yeah, I don't think I could put my hands over my head." Becky looked down at the pull over Tshirt she had on that said I Love Ohio. "Fuck."

Sam pulled out a pocket knife. "How attached are you to that shirt?"

"You want to cut my shirt off me? With a pocket knife?"

Sam shrugged. "Yeah."

Becky took a deep breath in."Jesus, I read a story very similar to this once."

Sam mistaken Beckys gasp as fear instead of pleasure. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you."

Becky's head snapped up and she smirked. "Im not afraid you'll hurt me Sammy."

Sam shot her an odd look and then shook his head and smiled. "Alright, I'll be a perfect gentleman. Turn around." Becky turned, her back facing his front. He opened the pocket knife and took the collar of the shirt and cut all the way down. Making a long, loud slicing sound. He pulled the shirt of her shoulders and opened the button down. Guiding each arm into the long sleeves. Becky worked on the buttons and turned when she was done.

"Sam, this is like on of my fantasies, and I'm super drunk and I shouldnt be telling you any of this but I can't stop. Standing in the bathroom with Sam Winchester. Wearing Sam Winchester's shirt and a pair of little panties. Checking this off my bucket list."

"Okay, drunko off to bed." He picked her back up and carried her the short distance to the room she was staying in. He laid her on the bed and covered her up. "Sleep tight Becky." Sam said softly and turned and walked out of the room. Becky moaned as she tried to get in a comfortable position. Drunk or not drunk she still hurt,and all she wanted to do was fall asleep, where she couldn't feel any pain and she could dream of Sam.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As always I do not own anything Supernatural related! Kripke owns all!

AN: Sorry for the long wait, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!

Becky's eyes opened slowly as the first rays of sunlight came in through the window. She moaned and went to roll over to block the sun from her face. The pain in her side immediately reminded her of her surroundings. She had been kidnapped, tortured and was recovering at a safe house with the Winchesters. She closed her eyes and grimaced at the memories that came flooding back to her. She sat up slowly and wiggled her toes around before placing them on the cold hard wood floors of her bedroom for the past two weeks. Two weeks she has been cooped up inside of the old Montana house and cabin fever has official sat in three days ago. Despite all her begging Sam and Dean refused to let her go into town for the weekly supply run. She opened the door and walked into the living room and sat on the old red couch next to Dean.

"Morning Becks." Dean said casually.

"Morning." Becky stretched her legs out on the old coffee table and covered her bare legs with a blanket. She groaned slightly when she tried to shift her position. She was able to pretty much do everything on her own again but the pain had only faded from an excruciating 10 to a more bearable 6. Dean and she had fallen into a pretty normal routine, and despite the fact that he pretty much despised her he found himself getting used to her.

"Need some pills?" He asked after swallowing a mouthful of a twinky.

"Yeah, and the whiskey. Bring the whiskey." Becky replied.

Dean snorted and handed her the whiskey bottle. "Like I don't have the whiskey already out." He stood up and grabbed the medicine bottle of the kitchen counter and tossed it to Becky.

"Thanks Dean." She said nicely. "Where is Sam?"

"Still sleeping. Twinky?" Dean offered her the other one in the pack.

"Mhmm, breakfast of champs." She said sarcastically. She ate the twinky and took two vicodin, washing it all down with a nice shot of whiskey. "So, I was thinking before Sam wakes up we could talk."

Dean muted the tv and waited for her to continue. "I think its time I go home. I mean you guys have been more than amazing taking care of me for the past two weeks, and I know I didn't deserve it. So for that I'm eternally grateful but I should leave."

"Why the sudden urge to leave? And more importantly you know you and me have squashed our drama. As far as i'm concerned we started over with a clean slate, and Sam...well you know he's not mad anymore."

Becky felt the tears rush to her eyes. "Dean, I thought you'd be jumping at the chance to get me outta your space."

"Well at first yeah, but its nice to have a drinking buddy." Dean teased back grabbing the bottle from her hands. "Look, I think you should stay til you're able to get around better. Sure you can walk the 20 feet from your room to the couch but no way in hell you can even make it up the stairs to your apartment."

"Thats all true but come one Dean! You and Sam don't stop cause you're banged up."

"Yeah, but you're not a hunter. Me and Sam have been trained our whole lives practically to deal with this stuff, you haven't. You need to heal and take it slow. Plus I think sam might be butt hurt you want to leave."

Becky closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Well thats why I wanted to talk to you without him. I'm gonna need you on my side, which ironically i didn't think would take much convincing."

"Well you are shit outta luck, Rosen. I can't believe I'm saying this but you're not leaving."

Sam smiled as he listened to his brother and Becky talk for the past few minutes. He's heart started beating faster when he first heard Becky say she wanted to leave but felt instantly better when Dean pretty much shut her down. Over the past two weeks he has gotten to know Becky better, and he had to admit the thought of her leaving never crossed his mind until he heard her mutter it to Dean. He made his presence known by 'accidentally' running into the doorway.

"Sammy, rise and shine!" Dean said loudly.

"Dude, I'm already awake." Sam said as he walked over to the couch. Becky started to scout over so he could sit down when Dean stopped her. "Its cool Becks, I'm heading out for a bit. There might be a case a few towns over and I'm gonna check on it. Sammy, I'll call ya when I find anything out." He stood up and put on his signature brown leather jacket and grabbed the keys to the blue dodge, and walked out the door. Sam sat down next to Becky and smiled at her.

"How do you feel today?"

Becky shrugged her shoulders and gave him a small smile. "I'm okay, been worse, been better."

"Listen Becky, I overheard what you and Dean were talking about and I gotta agree with my brother. I don't think it's a great idea for you to be alone in your apartment."

"I just...ohhh, its not that I want to leave Sam. I just thought it was time to put on my big girl panties and fend for myself. You and Dean have cases to be on, and I know you have got to be sick of seeing me."

Sam shot her his puppy dog eyes. "Becky, its not like that. We don't mind having you here."

"How is that possible? I mean after what I did to you? God, Sam I am so sorry. I think about what I did everyday and it makes me sick to my stomach. I was so concerned with my needs, no not needs. My wants that I kidnapped you, and trust me after what happened to me...I'm just so sorry." Becky fought as hard as she could to keep the tears from escaping her eyes, but when Sam took her hand into his they feel on their own accord.

"Don't cry Becky, I know how sorry you are. You have told me everyday since you've been with us. I get it."

"No, you don't get it. You've never done something so awful to someone."

"You serious? Don't you remember the whole demon blood addiction, not to mention the whole 18 months I was walking around soulless? I tried to kill Bobby." Sam said softly.

Becky's eyes went wide and shook her head. "No, that wasn't you. You didn't have a soul and that doesn't count. You would never hurt someone if you were in the right mind frame. My crime was premeditated, I planned it out to a T. I got the elixir, went to Vegas knowing you would be there and waited for you. I'm a predator." Becky squeaked out the last part quietly.

Sam chuckled at her admission. "Predator? Really Becky? Stalker maybe but predator is really pushing it."

"I was just so lonely. And I thought if I could just get you to see me, for who I really am you'd realize that I could make you happy. Cause you make me so happy Sam. I just really wanted you."

Sam smiled at the confession. "I know, man when I was a kid I was so in love with Danielle Fishel I would have sold Dean to have her."

"The girl from Boy Meets World? Topanga? Really?" Becky asked.

Sam's eyebrows raised up. "Well yeah, I thought she was the most beautiful girl. Anyways the point is I can understand how you can get wrapped up in wanting to be with someone really bad. Up until two years ago you didn't even know I was a real person, I was a fantasy."

"You were my possibility, my dream man. But I know that is never going to happen. I know you don't feel that way about me, and I know you will never feel that way about me. Plus I mean hindsight and all I'm really glad we didn't...umm" Becky's cheeks turned pink as she continued. "You know do _it, _cause one that would be rape and two I probably would have died in the damn basement. You know cause every girl you sleep with dies." Becky said matter o factly.

"That's what I keep hearing, just so you know there are plenty of women I've had sex with and aren't dead."

"Sure there are Sammy."

"Hey, I'm serious!"

"Uh huh. I believe that you believe that."

Sam shot her an evil look. "You are hanging out with Dean way to much, he's starting to rub off on you I think."

"If only I was a Dean girl, I could have skipped all the druggin' and got straight to the fuckin'" Becky said and immediately covered her mouth with her hand, stopping herself from saying anything else.

"What's the suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, forgot I said that. Its all the booze and pills."

"Seriously?"

Becky let out a long breath and turned her body more towards Sam. "Okay, so I'm not like supermodel hot or even conventionally pretty but with Dean it's so simple. All I would have needed to do was bring him a homemade apple pie and tell him I was very bendy and poof I would have gotten him into my bed, or maybe the backseat of the Impala."

"I think you are very pretty Becky. Very girl next door." Sam said softly.

"That's sweet of you, but honestly if I was so very pretty I wouldn't of had to drug you into being with me."

Sam ran his hand through his long hair and sighed. "Becky it isn't like that. You're a good girl, a sweet girl. a very beautiful girl but I'm not on the market. The life I lead...well it doesn't allow for the things like a relationship, and you say if you were a Dean girl you would have just hopped into bed with him. I call bullshit because we were married and we didn't even get close to having sex. You're a good girl Becky, good girls can't just have unattached sex."

"Well you deserve more than just unattached sex too, you deserve someone who will love you even though it would be so hard to be with you. You're always on the road, knowing that everyday you could die, it would be so hard to love you. But you so deserve it and you once told me I would find the right guy and now I'm telling you, you will find that perfect girl for yourself. I'm just sorry more than anything I'm not good enough to be her." Becky said as tears filled her eyes, she stood up and walked into her room leaving a stunned Sam alone on the couch. Sam quickly stood up and followed after her, opening her door slowly he saw her sitting on the edge of her bed hugging a pillow.

"Becky...there is nothing wrong with you."

"Then why can't we be together? Why can't you just fucking love me?" Becky shouted.

"I don't know."

"What is it about me you dislike? I'm I not tall enough?"

Sam knelt down in front of her. "You're plenty tall, short girls are great."

"So its really just me? Its cause I'm such a loser."

"You aren't a loser, Becky you don't want to be with me. You have it all made up in your mind that it would be this great romantic story or something. Didn't getting torture teach you that this life isn't meant for you? Being with me would be a curse, danger would always be around the corner and one day you'd get yourself killed. Hell one day I'm going to get myself killed. Being a hunter my life expectancy really blows."

"Even if it meant I would die in some god awful way it would never be a curse to know what it feels like to have you. For you to love me would be a blessing. You are a hero, and real life hero and I would never regret having your love." Becky raised her chin and smiled. "You aren't a curse Sam Winchester."

Sam was at a loss for words, he was staring into Becky's eyes and the sudden urge to kiss her kicked into high gear. "Tell that to all my ex's." Sam offered sheepishly.

"Oh, that's all just bad luck. And some very careful scheming from some demons." Becky said pointedly. "And Madison was a werewolf and Ruby was a demon so they don't even count."

Sam laughed and tucked a stray piece of hair behind Becky's ear. "That's true." His palm grazed the side of her face and she bit her lower lip from the contact. Suddenly he was pulling her towards him and his lips touched hers in a soft and tender first, non-elixir induced kiss.

TBC...Hope you liked it! I know i'm cruel for leaving off with the kiss, but i'm a review addict so maybe i can update before monday!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I know I haven't updated in awhile...greatest apologizes! I hope you guys like the new chapter! It was a hard one to write for me! ALSO_ its rated M for a reason...smutty goodness.

Chapter 4: I wanna bleach my eyeballs!

Becky was in heaven. Plain and simple heaven. She moaned in satisfaction as Sam's right thigh nestled in between hers, giving her the much needed friction in between her legs. His hands were all over her body and when he slipped his hand under her shirt and grabbed her breast she thought she would die from the pleasure. She bit his lip when he pinched her nipple which only seemed to turn him on more. His mouth was devouring hers, trailing hot kisses down her neck and to the top of her cleavage.

"Off, take it off me Sam." Becky's voice was husky and it sounded foreign to her. Sam raised up long enough to pull the shirt off of her and tossed it to the floor. She wasn't wearing a bra, so she was in nothing but a pair of light green panties. Sam's large hands rubbed her body, both hands stopping at her panties. He didn't say anything but his look said it all, can I take them off. Becky smiled and nodded her head in confirmation. She shyly lifted her hips and Sam's fingers hooked under the soft fabric and pulled them down. Becky was nervous and despite the fact that she wanted this more than just about anything her inexperience in the sexual department made her insecure to be so exposed. Sam stood quickly and pulled his shirt off and his jeans. Sam stood in front of Becky completely naked. And any insecurities Becky had disappeared and she returned to heaven.

"Becky, are you sure this is what you want?"

"Without a doubt." Sam smiled and climbed back on top of Becky. Spreading her thighs far apart, his long finger gently rubbed her clit and opened her lips to him so he could slip a finger into her wet, hot core. He rubbed her clit with his thumb and pumped her long, thick fingers into her. When she relaxed and slowly opened more he added another finger causing her to pant.

"Becky, open your eyes. I want to see your face when you cum for me the first time." Becky's eyes shot open and looked directly into Sam's eyes. "Cum for me, baby." And she did. Becky's whole body was humming in satisfaction. Sam lined his member up to her entrance and pushed the tip of it in. Becky's eyes opened again and wrapped her slender legs around him. "Take me, Sammy please." Sam thrust into her slowly and hissed in pleasure as her tight warmness engulfed him. Sam began kissing her again and they moved together, creating the most amazing sensation for both of them. Sam could feel Becky tightening around him.

"Fuck Becky, you are so warm and so tight. You feel so good."

"Ahh, Sam. I'm gonna..uh..cuum again." Becky stammered out.

Sam hooked her leg even higher up on his hip and thrust into from a different direction causing her to climax. Becky grasp onto Sam as tight as she could and moaned out his name as she came. Sam was just a few thrust behind her. When he rolled off of her he noticed Becky wince.

"Was that too rough? I'm sorry I know you're still hurting."

"It hurts, but it was perfect."

"It was fantastic, wow." Sam breathed out.

Becky smiled and rolled onto her side facing Sam. "That was a million times better than I could have ever fantasized."

"That was a million times better than...well ever."

A blushed creeped over Becky's face. "Its okay Sammy, you don't have to say that. I know its not true."

Sam leaned forwards and kissed Becky and pulled her in close to cuddle against his firm chest. "Im not lying, that was the best sex of my life and we weren't even going at it full pace because I know you're still healing."

"We should get dressed before Dean gets back." Becky said after a few minutes of silent snuggles.

"Eh, screw 'em. I'm too exhausted to move for awhile." Sam pulled the sheet around them and they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

~*~*~*~~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~SUPERNATURAL~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*

Dean stood in front of the two sleeping lovers. He poked Sam in the back and when he opened his eyes, Dean motioned for him to meet him in the living room. Sam untangled himself from Becky, made sure she was still sleeping and then grabbed a pair of jeans and headed to the living room.

"What the FUCK man?" Dean asked point blank.

Sam shrugged his shoulders and smirked. "I think you know what happened."

"Yeah, I'm not dumb. How the FUCK then?"

"Dean, honestly I don't know. She was saying all the right things and I was feeling all the right things and then we were naked and I couldn't stop myself. God knows I should have, but I couldn't."

"Couldn't? or wouldn't? Cause unless you were under some damn spell again I'm pretty sure you have control over your dick."

"Alright, cool it. I had sex with Becky and it was fantastic, and I have never been so turned on in my life, so it felt like I couldn't stop and I sure as hell didn't want to."

"Sammy, I won't lie to you. Becky has grown on me but this-whatever it is that you're doing with her it can't be good. Forget the fact that she is your super crazy stalker fan. What kind of life are you gonna offer her?"

"Well what do you mean Dean?"

"Becky is a sweet girl, a good girl. She isn't the type of girl you just fuck. So what I'm askin' is what happens now with you two. You gonna drop her off at her place when she is healed up and drop by from time to time. You planning on bringing her with us? Or was this a legit one time thing."

"I don't know man, but Becky gets all this shit, the life of a hunter. I don't know what I want to do this second but whatever it is, it will be in Becky's best interest. I'm not that guy."

Dean sighed and grabbed two beers from the fridge. "No, you're not that guy. Do you love her?"

"Love? Whoa, I don't know. I think I like her- a lot. Maybe I do love her. Hell I have no freaking clue."

"I'll drink to that buddy, cause right now I got no freaking clue how I'm okay with whatever you and her are."

"You're okay with it?"

"Yeah, I guess I am. So, lets pass on this chick flick moment and talk about the case."

"Definitely. What are we looking at,"

"I'm not sure yet, but its definitely our thing. Why don't you leave sleeping beauty in there a note and we got scope it out. It will be dark by the time we get there."

Sam showered, changed and began writing Becky a note. But what to say that would make her not freak out when she realized she was in bed, naked and worst of all alone? He decided he'd rather wake her and tell her goodbye and that they would be back soon in person. He laid on the bed next to her and gently moved the hair outta her face.

"Becks, wake up baby." Becky opened her eyes slowly and smiled at Sam laying next to her. "Me and Dean are gonna go check out that old library. We will be back in a few hours, we'll pick up dinner." His pressed his lips to hers and kissed her. "Go back to sleep." Becky smiled.

"I will, be safe Sam."

"Always." And with that Becky closed her eyes and drifted back into the most amazing sleep she had since she was a little girl.

TBC...thoughts?


End file.
